deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Morbius, the Living Vampire vs Judge Death
Morbius, the Living vampire, who transformed himself into a modern vampire... who preys only on criminals... Judge Death, the Leader of the Dark Judges, who decreed life to be a crime... and the Sentence is Death... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Morbius the Living Vampire Dr. Michael Morbius was a brilliant scientist working on blood diseases. After learning that he himself had a rare disease, his research reached obsessive levels. He began to study vampire bats. An accident during an experiment turned him into a being that resembled the vampires of lore. However, he vowed to only drink the blood of criminals and never of the innocent. Powers and Weapons Pseudo-Vampirism: Morbius has been transformed into a being similar to a vampire and, as a result, possesses a number of superhuman abilities similar to those possessed by true vampires. However, Morbius isn't a true vampire as the source of his transformation is scientific, not mystical. *Superhuman Strength: Morbius possesses super-human strength (the extent of which depends on the amount of blood he has ingested and the type of blood). At his peak, Morbius possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 1,500 lbs. *Superhuman Speed: Morbius can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Morbius' enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *Superhuman Agility: Morbius' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Reflexes: Morbius' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Acute Senses: Morbius' senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. Morbius is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Also, like true vampires, Morbius possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as gunshots, slashes, and severe burns, within hours or minutes, depending upon their severity. Though highly developed, Morbius' healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *Fangs & Claws: Like supernatural vampires, Morbius possesses elongated canines that he uses to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. Morbius can also, however, use his fangs as weapons in very close combat situations. He also possesses a single retractable claw at the tip of each fingers. The claws are very sharp, capable of rending human flesh and bone with ease. *Psionic Gliding: Through mental concentration, Morbius is able to glide through the air over short distances. However, Morbius can only glide at speeds of about 35 miles an hour. While he can run faster than that, Morbius can use this ability while flying over rooftops. *Mesmerism: Like true vampires, Morbius can hypnotize others if they look directly into his eyes long enough. While under his control, Morbius typically has full control over an individual. If an individual has sufficient willpower, they can resist or overcome this power. *Immunity To Most Vampire Vulnerabilities: As Morbius isn't a supernatural vampire, he is immune to all of the special mystical vulnerabilities that they have. He is unaffected if confronted with religious icons and will not incinerate if exposed to direct sunlight. Morbius does tend to rest during the hours of the day but most supernatural vampires fall into a dormant, death-like state during the day. Though he does rest, he doesn't have to line his sleeping area with soil from the land of his birth whereas supernatural vampires must do so otherwise they're unable to travel more than 100 miles. Morbius has no special vulnerability to objects of weapons composed of silver. While he can be injured by weapons made of silver, he'll heal normally as he would from other injuries whereas injuries inflicted by silver on supernatural vampires take much longer for them to heal from, if they're not killed outright. Morbius also won't be killed by having a wooden stake driven through his heart. Weaknesses *Healing Factor Limits: Morbius's healing factor is not strong enough to regenerate lost limbs and organs *Needs Blood: Like other vampires, Mordius need toe ingest blood to survive. *Weakness to Sunlight: While sunlight is not lethal to him, exposed levels will weaken his powers and render him vulnerable. Judge Death Born in a parallel dimension to Judge Dredd's, Judge Death is the leader of the Dark Judges, a group of undead lawmen who declared living to be a crime and together wiped out all life. When a trans-dimensional traveler stumbles in to the renamed "Deathworld," Death and his Dark Judges killed him and Death used his dimensional jumping device to go to Dredd's world and wipe out life there. Powers and Weapons Undead: Judge Death has the powers of many undead creatures. *Superhuman Strength: The limits of his strength is unknown, but Death is shown to be able to lift a large male up and throw him a long ways with ease. *Invulnerability: Death is able to shrug off fatal wounds without any problem. Most forms of damage has no effect on him. To incapacitate him, he must be burnt to a crisp, melted away or torn apart *Pain Resistant: Death cannot feel pain, as his flesh lacks the nerves, He can tell if someone is hitting him, though. *Stamina: Death has an unlimited amount of stamina do to his supernatural undead state. *Intangibility/ Phasing: Death is capable of phasing through surfaces like a ghost. He commonly uses this power to kill people by phasing through ones chest and crushing their heart till it pops. *Claws: Judge Death's claws are razor sharp and can rip through flesh and bone with ease *Swap Bodies: When it is properly prepared, Death can leave a destroyed body and into a new one. This is handy if he has one prepared. *Illusions: Death is capable of creating illusions and evading one's mind. Armor: Judge Death's uniform is much like Dredd's and allows him to soak even more damage. Weakness *Obsession: Death is obsessed with killing all life. However, this may become an advantage as Death is less likely to give up on the fight *Insane: Death is mentally unstable. *Overconfident: Death is likely to underestimate his enemies. X-Factors Morbius- X-Factor -Judge Death 95 to 80- Strength -Unknown Morbius has proven himself at peak condition to have enough strength to lift up to 1,500 lb. However, this is only is he has fed recently. Mordius may have not eaten for a long while when this battle occurs. Judge Death, however, has an unknown strength level and thus cannot be fully calculated. 90- Speed -80 Death is not a slow individual. He is as fast as a common Judge, which is fast. However, Mordius has superhuman speed and can easily out maneuver him. 80- Durability -95 Morbius is tough but he is not invulnerable. He can regenerate his wounds but can still be crippled and he still feels pain. Death, however, cannot be slowed by mere pain and can only be crippled by extreme damage, such as blowing off his entire leg. Add in his armor and Death will defiantly take more hits. Experience Both are extremely experienced but in different ways. Morbius has fought super heroes from time to time. Judge Death, however, is much older and was able to wipe out ALL life and take control of that world, a feat few villains can beat. 95- Intelligence -70 Judge Death is not an idiot. He is able to obtain and arm several nuclear devices in the attempt to completely wipe out Mega City-One. Death, however, doesn't really on brains too much. Morbius does. Morbius is a Nobel Prize winning Biochemist, for Christ sake. 50- Training -95 Morbius is not a trained soldier. Sure, he can handle himself well in a fight but he doesn't have the training of an elite warrior. Judge Death is one, though. He was an actual Judge long before he became his undead self. 70- Mental Health -45 These two warriors are both unstable men, Morbius do to his state which has taken a toll on his mind and Judge Death do to his blood-lust, sadistic nature and violent obsession. However, Morbius is able to think about his actions and be discrete enough to blend in. Death cares only for the death of all living things. 90- Killer Instinct -100 Morbius will kill murderers to fill his thirst but he won't kill an innocent or a petty criminal. Judge Death will. He will kill anything that ISN'T dead. Every time he goes to Mega City-One, Death would cause a massive death rate during his stay. Arena The Battle will take place in New York City. Voting Voting is Comment based *A good comment is a whole vote *An OK comment is half a point *A crappy one is no vote The Battle TO BE WRITTEN Category:Blog posts